"Kids Incorporated (The Beginning)"
The Beginning is the pilot of ''Kids World's Adventures of Kids Incorporated'', focusing on how the band began by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. The pilot was originally produced on YouTube and Google Drive, but was never aired in its original form (it was eventually released on video in 1985; though with additional footage featuring the addition of Rahsaan Patterson as the Kid). Plot Summary We are first introduced to the Kid ("that's not my real name, but that's what everyone calls me") explaning what happened when he first moved to the neighborhood. We then see Gloria practicing the piano before Renee sneaks in and convinces her to follow (armed with a tape recorder) her to the Malt Shop for band auditions; setting up the Men at Work medley followed by the Police medley. Gloria then complains about Renee's plot to get her to sing, especially when Renee suggests singing with Mickey's band, "Kids Incorporated". At the Malt Shop; we meet a sarcastic soda jerk named Mike while several other kids get ready. First is a girl named Jennifer performing a medley of Olivia Newton-John songs before Danny (accompanying Jennifer on keyboards) performs a Hall & Oates medley. Danny is apparently also the object of Gloria's affections but is going with Jennifer. Meanwhile, Renee's sister Stacy joins Renee and Gloria at their table, and when asked where Mickey is, agrees to tell provided she tags along. Not surprisingly, Mickey decides not to let the girls join. His band then sneaks into a boarded up building once known as the Palace that once was a place where performers such as Frank Sinatra and Elvis Presley played at, leading up to "Defunkitize". The band then bolts just as the girls arrive, preparing to confront Mickey. The girls then manage to taunt one of the other band members before walking up to the Coco Club building ("Elvis Presley Medley"). However, the girls then begin arguing among themselves, sparking Stacy performing "Gloria". The girls then stumble across Kids Incorporated, performing a Stray Cats medley before Renee and some other girls call him out ("Mickey"), launching into a performance of "Kids in America". Mickey attempts to take a diplomatic approach when confronted on why the band didn't allow girls in, stating that so close to the tryouts no one could be added, only for Chris to blow the cover by adding "Especially girls" before heading to the garage to practice. Meanwhile, the Kid (watching from a distance) laments how shy he way ("You're So Shy"). Meanwhile, back at the Garage, Kids Incorporated rehearses with a Beatles medley. The next day, the Kid walks out but was indecisive over whether to audition. At the Malt Shop, Mike offers to "help" Gloria win, first by outright rigging the results, then attempting a bribe by asking her out. As soon as this ends, we see T.J. perform a Michael Jackson medley. Then Kids Incorporated takes the stage at the last minute (just as Mike was getting ready to close down); performing "Jessie's Girl" before Gloria joins them with "Heartbreaker"; turning their time on stage into a Rick Springfield/Pat Benatar vocal duel. The gambit works, as Kids Inc. (along with Gloria) are declared the winner; leading to the Kids Incorporated theme. Gloria then races back home, where the tape of her playing piano is still playing. Back in the present, the Kid is wondering what could have been, lamenting how his shyness kept him from possibly winning and joining Kids Incorporated ("Holding Out for a Hero"), unaware Gloria had walked up. She then explains some of the guys had moved away and there was an opening, which he gladly accepts. The video ends with a reprise of the full theme with a montage of Season 1 clips and Kid explaining the value of believing in yourself. Cast * Ryan * Winnie The Pooh * Littlefoot * Alvin Seville * Stan * Bobby Brady * Cindy Brady * Oliver * DJ * Stephanie * Michelle * Malcolm * Mallory * Resse * Renee * Dewey * Daisy * Michael * Luci * Amy * Adam * Derek * Tina * Kathy * Jennifer * Joseph * A.J. * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Marta "Martika" Marrero - Gloria * Renee Sands - Renee * Jerry Sharell - Mickey * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid (1984 scenes only) * Chris Miller * T.J. Nixon * Tino Saiki * Daniel Howes (uncredited) * Jennifer Somerhays * Michael Lewis - Mike * Unknown - Gloria's mom (voice-over) and lots more! Songs Note: Many of the songs are performed as medleys of hit songs by various artists. Also, it should be noted that most of the songs were performed by actors that did not appear on the show when it was picked up in 1984. * Men at Work Medley ("Be Good Johnny"; "Who Can It Be Now"; "Down Under"; "Overkill") * The Police Medley ("Do Do Do Do, De Da Da Da"; "Don't Stand So Close to Me"; "Every Little Thing She Does is Magic") * Olivia Newton-John Medley ("Heart Attack"; "You're the One That I Want"; "Physical"; lead vocals by Jenn) * Hall & Oates Medley ("Kiss On My List"; "You Make My Dreams Come True"; "Private Eyes"; lead vocals by Danny) * "Defunkitize" (Kids Incorporated original; lead vocals by Mickey) * Elvis Presley Medley ("Blue Suede Shoes"; "Hound Dog"; "Don't Be Cruel"; "(Let Me Be Your) Teddy Bear"; "Return to Sender"; lead vocals by The Kidsongs Kids, The Biggles, the children, and Kids World's Adventures Team) * "Gloria" (Umberto Tuzzi cover; also recorded by Laura Branigan; lead vocals by Stacy) * The Stray Cats Medley ("Stray Cat Strut"; "Rock This Town"; lead vocals by Mickey) * "Mickey" (Toni Basil cover; lead vocals by Renee, The Kidsongs Kids, The Biggles, the children, and Kids World's Adventures Team) * "Kids in America" (Kim Wilde cover; lead vocals by The Kidsongs Kids, The Biggles, the children, and Kids World's Adventures Team) * "He's So Shy" (The Pointer Sisters cover; as "You're So Shy"; lead vocals by Kid, The Kidsongs Kids, The Biggles, the children, and Kids World's Adventures Team) * The Beatles Medley ("I Want to Hold Your Hand"; "She Loves You"; "Can't Buy Me Love"; lead vocals by Mickey, The Kidsongs Kids, The Biggles, the children, and Kids World's Adventures Team) * Michael Jackson/The Jacksons Medley ("Beat It"; "Rock with You"; "Off the Wall"; "Shake Your Body (Down to the Ground)"; lead vocals by T.J., The Kidsongs Kids, The Biggles, The Chipmunks, The Chipettes, the children, and Kids World's Adventures Team) * Rick Springfield/Pat Benatar Medley ("Jessie's Girl"; "Heartbreaker"; "I've Done Everything for You"; "Hit Me With Your Best Shot"; "Don't Talk to Strangers"; lead vocals by Mickey and Gloria) * Kids Incorporated Theme (Kids Incorporated original; lead vocals by Mickey, Gloria, Kid, Stacy, T.J. and the gang, Bobby Brady, Cindy Brady, The Kidsongs Kids, The Biggles, The Chipmunks, The Chipettes, the children, and Kids World's Adventures Team) * "Holding Out for a Hero" (Bonnie Tyler cover; lead vocals by Mickey, Gloria, Kid, Stacy, T.J. and the gang, Bobby Brady, Cindy Brady, The Kidsongs Kids, The Biggles, The Chipmunks, The Chipettes, the children, and Kids World's Adventures Team) Differences Between Pilot and Eventual Series Version In addition to the scenes featuring the Kid being added later; some of the other significant differences include the following: * The main hangout is called "The Malt Shop". By the time of the series debut, the hangout has become the P*lace (formerly the Palace; shown to be boarded up in the Pilot) * A young man named Mike is the soda jerk at the Malt Shop. By the end of the first episode, the P*lace's soda jerk is Riley. Trivia * This is one of only two times the Kids Incorporated theme is performed in the show itself, and the only time the song is performed in its entirety. * Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs Bunny, Baby Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Tiana, Charlie Brown, Reese Ambler, Rydell, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, the Tom and Jerry kids, Tarzan and his family, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Terk, Tantor, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Chanticleer, Thumbelina, Jacquimo, Aladdin, Abu, Iago, Sebastian, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Jack Skellington, Woody Woodpecker, Manny, Diego, Sid, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jen, Kira, Danny, Sawyer, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Po the Panda, Shifu, The Furious Five, Crysta, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Batty Koda, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Kids World's Adventures Team, and the characters will guest star in this show. Gallery 1983 Kids Incorporated Theme Song.jpg Gloria (song).jpg 20150621_175139.jpg 20150621_175140.jpg 20150621_175141.jpg 20150621_175142.jpg 20150621_175143.jpg R9.jpg Mickey you're so fine.jpg R6.jpg Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:DeviantART